ouanfandomcom-20200214-history
The Last Unicorn
The Last Unicorn is a novel written by Peter S. Beagle and published in 1968 and best known as an animated feature by Rankin and Bass produced in 1982. Ranked among one of the best Fantasy Novels of all time by Locus magazine, it has been beloved for generations. For Once Upon a Nightmare, it was decided that the Last Unicorn would be directly influenced by the Blight. Blighted before she learned of the disappearance of the other unicorns, this further spurred her desire to find her brethren and ensure that the unicorns did not die out with her. Schmendrick was easily included as a Half Fae, while Molly Grue's vague history was filled in for Once Upon a Nightmare by making her part of the infamous Laurels. Rasputin, as the usurper of the Red Court, made the perfect Haggard for the adaption, and Prince Llyr's history was combined with Welsh legends to give him a darker back story. Canon Tale The Unicorns were created by the Faeries and gifted with the ability to nullify their enchantments to safeguard Allutheria from the warring magicks of the fae. However, they proved unable to protect Allutheria from the encroachment of the Blight as one unfortunate Unicorn was to learn firsthand. While the Red King sent the Red Bull to collect the unicorns and bring them to him to protect from the Blight, the infected unicorn rotted from the horrifying darkness both mentally and physically. When she learned of the disappearance of her fellow unicorns, she set out to find them, determined that the last of their kind should be Blighted as she was. During her travels she was captured by an old witch and forced into her Blighted carnival until she was rescued by the carnival’s magician, Schemendrick. Together with a female former outlaw, the three set out to find the unicorns together…until the Red Bull was once more sent out to find the missing unicorn. In order to protect her from the monster, Schmendrick was forced to transform the unicorn into a young woman he named Amalthea. Although she appears healthy now, the unicorn is still very much Blighted even in her human form…and much worse, the longer she remains human the more of her former self she seems to lose. Prince Llyr, the Red King’s adopted son and heir, meanwhile is plagued by visions of a strange woman he is convinced could lead them to the missing unicorn, but how or why remains to be seen. Canon Characters * Amalthea - 'The last free unicorn in the known world, she is currently infected with the Blight and was transformed into a woman by Schmendrick to save her from the Red Bull. * 'Llyr - 'Bastard Prince of the Red Court, determined to rid the source of his strange dreams. * '''Molly Grue - '''Due to a curse, Molly went off in search of a unicorn, found Amalthea and Schmendrick instead, then joined their quest for other unicorns. * 'The Cat - 'Short one sentence description. * '''The Red Bull - '''Former Prince of the Court of the Bull, he currently serves as a Royal Guard on the hunt for Unicorns and has cursed powers that allow him to take the form of a large fiery bull. * 'The Red King - '''Rasputin, now the King of the Red Court after his coup d'état, sent the Red Bull and his adoptive son Llyr to gather the unicorns and imprison them towards a nefarious plan as yet unrevealed. * '''The Skeleton - '''The former King of Hearts, the Skeleton is now a Ghoul raised by the Red King to serve as his slave unless his hold can be broken and the King of Hearts' soul can be freed. * '''Schmendrick - '''A bumbling Half-Fae whose magic never did what he wanted it to do, he befriended a unicorn in Mama Fortuna's Blighted Carnival, somehow managed to turn her into a human woman to protect her from the Red Bull, and was dragged away from his friends by a Blighted seas monster. His fate is currently unknown. Plotlines things currently going on in the tale??? idk or updates since the canon tale was written * bullet plotlines inherent to only a few characters, plotlines for the whole tale go in paragraph form above. Related Stories * ''Alice in Wonderland -'' Llyr is the illegitimate son of the Red Queen. The Skeleton was formerly the King of the Hearts before his untimely death and resurrection. * ''Anastasia - ''Rasputin, now the Red King, is the one responsible for kidnapping the Unicorns of Allutheria and the master of the Red Bull. The Skeleton is the former King of Hearts, resurrected by Rasputin as a ghoul to serve the Red Court. * ''The Black Cauldron - ''The Red Bull is the older brother of Eilowny, the Princess of the Court of the Bull and the Horned King is the father of Prince Llyr. The Horned King is also the sole remaining creator of the Unicorns. * ''Labyrinth - ''The Red Bull was formerly the Prince and heir to the Court of the Bull before he betrayed them to Jareth and the goblins. * ''Wizard of Oz - '''''Schmendrick was educated at the Sortilege but was not found to be one of their better students. Category:Canon Tales Category:Canon Tales of Allutheria